User talk:Dinoguy1000
My talkpage policy: If you leave me a message here, I will reply to it here. If I leave you a message on your talkpage, I will expect replies there. Welcome to Wikia! Thanks for creating the logo for this site. Let me know if you need any help here. Angela (talk) 02:29, 19 July 2007 (UTC) : No problem, but I'm not actually the one who made it... ;) I just squashed it so it wouldn't cover stuff up. --Dinoguy1000 What? 18:41, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Are you an admin? High, I'm Clonehunter. The same clonehunter on The Carnivores Saga Forums, Many STarwars and Jurassic PArk video game fansites, and admin of Modders Central. I would just like to know who's the admin here, or if you are? Or if any admins are still even active here. Thanks. --Mr. Clonehunter(Report your W.M.D.) 14:21, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Hello CloneHunter, you can see a list of admins on here (and on any MediaWiki wiki) by looking at . As it happens, I just got admin/bureaucrat privileges on here, so I should be able to help you with whatever you need. =) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 21:44, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you for the info. I would like to know how I could help here in any way, and hopefully move this Wiki to the Wiki Spotlight (100 non stub articles). So if I could help in any way just leave a message on my Talk page. Thanks!--Mr. Clonehunter(Report your W.M.D.) 13:21, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::No problem; I'm an admin on Wikipedia as well (which takes a lot of work), so I have a pretty good understanding of how the software works - if you need any help, feel free to ask. In the meantime, there's definitely plenty of work to be done around here, but I'm really still feeling it all out myself - I'm probably going to focus on a couple of articles to see what I can do before I really settle on anything specific. In the meantime, though, there's plenty of article expansion that can be done, and we also need more images (something I intend to do some work on shortly). Might I ask if you actually have any of the Carnivores games, by the way? (and one last note, a habit I got into on Wikipedia is keeping all discussion together on user talk pages; this makes it easier to go back and read through old discussions and also eliminates problems that come up when more than two people are participating =) ) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 08:01, December 3, 2009 (UTC) No problem and thanks for the welcome! Hi, I'd like to know if we could atleast use The Carnivores Saga's photos'? Thanks Thanks that cleared up a lot of my questions, oh, and i ment machf's site Template Hi again, I think I've done something. I was tweaking with the spinosaurus template trying to add a picture, I added one and when i was done I noticed the picture was on top of the template and some of the words in the template to the right. Also, the words and picture are on top of every other page with a template. I was hoping you would tell me how to fix this.Monkey Shooter 22:47, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :I fixed the template for you (and just to be clear, that template is used for all Carn, Carn2, and Carn Ice Age animals, and I'm probably going to expand it to cover Dinosaur Hunter as well). The animal infobox automatically uses images if they are named correctly, and I am using specific images for this case; I'll upload images for the C2 pointable animals before long. In the meantime, you can add the images you've uploaded elsewhere in their respective articles. ;) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 00:59, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Picture Hi again, I recently added a photo but I have a problem. I wanna add the link to the page I got it from but there's no licensing tab to add the link. Can you help me please? Heres the link http://carnivores-saga.webs.com/[[User:Monkey Shooter|Monkey Shooter]] 12:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Just poacher.jpg|action=edit}} edit the picture like you would a normal page, and add the link. You can add the source link in the "Summary" textbox when uploading a picture, as well. ;) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 20:09, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Pachy Picture Oh, sorry, I just thought that if i add a renamed version of your picture it would rename the the file itself. I did it because when you renamed the pachy's page it no longer used the pictures for the template. I was trying to fix this by renaming it but I really can't figure out how. Since you uploaded the pics I think you can do it. I hope you manage to fix the template for the Pachy.Monkey Shooter 00:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Just ignore the above post. You got what I ment :)Monkey Shooter 00:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dinoguy, I recently edited the DB Shotgun page. I wait for your thoughts before I edit any other articals. I was thinking we could add a Trivia page to each artical to post interesting facts about the subject. Also, mabye making a page for Cityscape and its weapons. As much as some people try to forget about that game, it is still canon to the series. Let me know your thoughts.ShadowRex8 20:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Hello, and welcome to the wiki, ShadowRex8. =) Are you a member of The Carnivores Saga forum (if so, what's your username)? :I saw, it looks pretty good, except that the infobox should be above the rest of the content on the page (I fixed that and made some other adjustments for you to look off of ;) ). Carnivores Cityscape already has an article, as you can see, but we definitely need more info on Cityscape and its animals, areas and weapons; I don't have the game myself so I can really only do so much with it. :Feel free to start editing anywhere you'd like; I watch pretty much every page on the wiki, so I'll be notified of any changes you make to existing articles, allowing me to check your changes and make any necessary fixes. ;) If there's anything you need help with, please don't hesitate to ask! 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 02:19, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not on Carnivores Saga, hoever, it seems like a really nice place. Perhaps someday I'll join. I have CityScape but it doesn't work on my new comp. But I've played it, so I can help you with animals, weapons, etc.ShadowRex8 19:27, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Cool, I'd definitely appreciate the help. =) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 20:43, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes they did change the sound when it dies. Gallimimus Sound The sound for the Gallimimus was not changed in C:DH. Nor was any other sound in that game. I can't understand how anyone can relate the two sounds. Monkey Shooter 21:58, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :That claim was made by User:Dobby122, not me - see the edit history of Gallimimus and the comment directly above this section. 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 22:09, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I know I was just telling you my thought on it. Sorry if I sounded rude. Monkey Shooter 22:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::No problem, I just wasn't sure if you did know. ;) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 22:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I meant somewhat like a human scream. 12:48 May 28, 2011 (Central Standard Time U.S.) Dobby 122 :::::Personally, I think it sounds more like a cat moaning (e.g. when confronting another cat), but that's just me. 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 19:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I know we each have different thoughts about the sound. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Dobby122 (talk • ) 15:59, May 30, 2011. :::::::That may be true, but by no stretch of my imagination can I see how you hear the Gallimimus' death call and think "human scream". :::::::Also, you can sign your comments by typing four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your comment. This will automatically insert your username and the time you posted the comment. 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 18:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yes I would say it's true about the thoughts. Dobby122 16:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Iguanodon Hey, so I was wondering about the Iguanodon page: Should there be a section on it about the Iguanodon made by JenDOS and Rexhunter 99, since technically it can be an original dinosaur, or should it just contain info about the Primal Prey Iguandoon only? Your expert wisdom would be greatly appreciated! Saurian Target 04:03, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I have been thinking off-and-on for some time now how we should best deal with mods like that. I know we need to document them somehow, but I really am not sure of the best way to do so (I do think, though, that for animals and weapons at least, documenting mods in the main article probably isn't the way we want to go). The methods I've been considering are something like "Mods/''mod name''" versus "Article/mods", though these are hardly the only possible ways and I'm definitely open for suggestions. =) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 04:07, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed, and I think the "Mods/''mod name''" would actually be a really good way to display them. But yes, it would be great to have mods like those on here, if someone would be willing to add them, I think I'm unqualified for the job. Saurian Target 03:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Eventually, we'd want to have a system in place that would allow anyone to easily add new mod pages. For now, though, you shouldn't worry about trying to make the perfect article - maybe a sentence description or two, and a link to the relevant forum topic(s), should suffice. :::Also, it seems you're having trouble getting the hang of indenting comments. It's pretty easy, you just have to remember to add one colon (:) to the "stack" - so, for instance, in replying to this message, you'll start your comment with four colons (::::). =) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 04:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::: Why don't we make it loud and clear that the animal is a mod, so nobody will think otherwise? Monkey Shooter 10:32, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::We should do that anyways, of course, but we probably don't want to go around mixing information on official stuff with information on mods. ;) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 15:44, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Rhino Hi Dinoguy1000, do you mind me asking what is wrong with the new Woolly Rhinoceros page edit. I don't see what's wrong with adding information on an incorrect feature of an animal. Do mind telling me? Monkey Shooter 02:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :It's because it is established canon (though not necessarily in-game) that the animals you hunt in the Carnivores games have nothing to do with Earth animals; they simply look alike by sheer coincidence and as a result, it is meaningless to say that an animal in a Carnivores game is not an accurate portrayal of its Earth counterpart. See "Q: Your Dinopedia contains mistakes about the dinosaurs! Why are some of the dinosaurs so disproportionally small/big/fast?" on Tatem Games' FAQ page. 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 07:36, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Well... I always believed that it was meant to explain why the animals became different over time. ::I also have a lot of evidence to prove that these animals did indeed have Earth Origins. ::(Note: This list applies to all organisms of FMM UV-32.) ::#The dinosaurs are called reptiles. The animals wouldn't be called reptiles unless they were indeed gentically reptiles. ( If they were weren't "true" reptiles, this would be confirmed). ::#The polar animals are called mammals. This important for the reasons mentioned before. ::#The ability to convergently evolve an almost identical appearence in this varied (both geologically and biologically) environment would be virtually impossible unless it was the genuine animal, ::#The plants found on the planet still exist or existed on our world. This is impossible unless the plants had eath origins. ::#Tyrannosaurus is referred to by its species name, T-Rex. This can only be possible if it is the genuine Tyrannosaurus. ::#It is perfectly possible if these animals are slightly different through evolutionary adaptations. Like Rexhunter99 frequently states on the forums and facebook pages, the varied amounts of animals from different geologic periods interacting with each other would need evolution to ultimately balance the ecosystem. ::#There is evidence of Yautja (Predator) activity. Various Yautja remnents such as pyramids, temples, and dormant xenomorph eggs are found across the planet's known locations. It is also possible (and Action Forms most likely reason for inserting these features) that Predators brought the dinosaurs to the planet. If you watched the movie Predators, you would know that Yautja bring animals they deemed worthy to hunt (such as humans) to game hunting planets (FMM UV-32 could indeed be one). Dinosaurs and other extinct animals could easily be worthy candidates for hunting. :::I believe that it was Action Forms intent to create real dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals on a different planet while creating a mysterious origin of these creatures. They added clues and Tatem Games created the connections and made it believable. :::BTW, I also add the .TXU's and .TXM's of Carnivores Ice Age you wanted. I still have the fresh installed copy.Monkey Shooter 00:37, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::You're overthinking things. ;) :::The use of familiar names for organisms unrelated to the Earth animals with said names is nothing unusual in sci-fi, and is almost certainly what will happen should extraterrestrial life actually be discovered; this has nothing to do with said life's relation to Earth organisms, but rather a matter of convenience - it's much easier to visualize roughly what an alien species might look like if it's described as a reptile rather than "en|non%20terrae Nonterrae genotype 227" or what-have-you (this is true not just for group labels like "reptile", but also genus and even specie names), and would be used even by xenobiologists (or whatever label one who would study alien biology might have), albeit (probably) mostly in informal settings. :::As to the problem of convergent evolution (and setting aside my own beliefs on evolution for the sake of this conversation), given a sufficiently large universe, and ignoring the problem of transportation over such distances (since we're already in sci-fi), the probability of encountering an Earth-like planet, complete with Earth-like flora and fauna, approaches one, though admittedly not very quickly (for it to actually have a near-1 probability would probably require a universe much larger than our own). There is also the possibility that complex life, for all its variety, ultimately can only take on a select few overall layouts, which would mean that *any* complex alien life would bear at least some resemblance to Earth life. :::While it is possible (likely, even, depending on the level of resemblance; I am not overtly familiar with Alien/''Predator'' lore) that some of the indigenous artifacts in various areas may have been influenced by Alien/''Predator'' canon, we have nothing in-canon, nor do we even have any remarks by developers, to support that. Remember that it's just as likely that the structures are simply the work of indigenous peoples, and that the eggs are simply dinosaur eggs, unless we can get one of the original developers to comment and confirm one way or the other. :::And yes, as you may have guessed, I'm overthinking things too. ;) :::Aah, cool, post them up when you get a chance! =D 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 03:55, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wait, Are trying to say that the animals on the planet aren't at all what they are supposed to be? I still believe that it was Action Forms intent on creating actual dinosaurs. Besides, this is a small foriegn game company, I don't think they would get too extreme by thinking what they weren't real dinosaurs.Monkey Shooter 11:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Probably; I am, after all, drastically overthinking this. ;) Still, the official explanation is that these animals are not actually related to their Terran counterparts, regardless of what Action Forms' original intent may have been. If we cover differences at all, it should be either in the lead where we have a little blurb about the real-life animal, or in its own section. 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 04:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) .TXU and .TXM Here are the texts you wanted. McRath Island Icy cliffs line the northwest side of this small island. Rolling hills covered in sparse vegetation and deep snowdrifts make this a relatively safe and open area for newer hunters. Mild difficulty. Ravaren's Bridge This series of islands covered with lakes and frigid swamps is connected by an elevated bridge system. Pine trees cover this otherwise barren area, making good cover for hunter and prey alike. Mild difficulty. Ring of Infernus Naturally secluded by a ring of extinct volcanoes, this area is a unique blend of desolate tundra and beaches that contrast sharply with the snow-covered peaks. Intermediate difficulty. Dry Nodus Lake Small mounds and swamp are all that remain of a disappearing lake on this snowy island. Cut by glaciers into treacherous canyons and rivers, an unwary hunter can easily become trapped in the narrow areas. Intermediate difficulty. The Giant's Boot This area is named for the boot print-shaped lake in the western part of the island. Thick forests and numerous rolling hills make perfect hiding spots for dangerous prey. It is the most dangerous island available to hunt. Advanced difficulty. Accessory : Camouflage This special suit decreases an animal's ability to detect you through sight. Use of the camouflage deducts 15% from your total points acquired during that hunt. Hunting time: Dawn Dawn is good time for hunting herbivorous creatures, because they are less likely to spook. Carnivores are also less agressive at dawn. Hunting time: Day Day is the safest time to hunt due to your increased ability to see targets in comparison to dawn or night. Beginners should hunt exclusively in the daytime hours. Hunting time: Night When hunting at night, you will be using a night vision system. Although most herbivores are sleeping during this time, carnivores are the most deadly at night. Name : Brontoteriy Size : length 5-8 meters Weight : up to 4 tonns Diet : plants Points : 5 Not dangerous. Name : Brontoteriy Size : length 15-24 ft Weight : up to 3.5 tons Diet : plants Points : 5 Not dangerous. Name : Wild boar Size : length 3-5 meters Weight : up to 1 tonn Diet : plants Points : 6 Dangerous if wounded. Name : Wild boar Size : length 9-15 ft Weight : up to 1 ton Diet : plants Points : 6 Dangerous if wounded. Name : Wolf Size : length 2-4 meters Weight : up to 1 tonn Diet : other animals Points : 7 Very dangerous. Name : Wolf Size : length 6-12 ft Weight : up to 1 ton Diet : other animals Points : 7 Very dangerous. Name : Wooly rhinoceros Size : length 4-6 meters Weight : up to 3 tonns Diet : plants Points : 10 Dangerous if disturbed. Name : Wooly rhinoceros Size : length 12-18 ft Weight : up to 3 tons Diet : plants Points : 10 Dangerous if disturbed. Name : Diatryma Size : length 2-3 meters Weight : up to 1 tonn Diet : other animals Points : 9 Dangerous if disturbed. Name : Diatryma Size : length 6-12 ft Weight : up to 1 ton Diet : other animals Points : 9 Dangerous if disturbed. Name : Megaloceros Size : length 9-15 ft Weight : up to 1 ton Diet : plants Points : 12 Not dangerous. Name : Megaloceros Size : length 9-15 ft Weight : up to 1 ton Diet : plants Points : 12 Not dangerous. Name : Smilodon Size : length 4-6 meters Weight : up to 1.5 tonns Diet : other animals Points : 15 Extremely dangerous! Name : Smilodon Size : length 12-18 ft Weight : up to 1.5 tons Diet : other animals Points : 15 Extremely dangerous! Name : Mammoth Size : length 9-12 meters Weight : up to 6 tonns Diet : plants Points : 18 Dangerous if wounded. Name : Mammoth Size : length 27-36 ft Weight : up to 6 tons Diet : plants Points : 18 Dangerous if wounded. Name : Bear Size : length 4-6 meters Weight : up to 3 tonns Diet : other animals Points : 25 Extremely dangerous! Name : Bear Size : length 12-18 ft Weight : up to 3 tons Diet : other animals Points : 25 Extremely dangerous! Name : Yeti Size : length 10-14 meters Weight : up to 7 tonns Diet : Everything that moves. Points : 25 Extremely dangerous! Name : Yeti Size : length 30-42 ft Weight : up to 8 tons Diet : Everything that moves. Points : 25 Extremely dangerous! Accessory : Double Ammo Load Selecting this doubles the amount of ammunition you will carry on the current hunting expedition. Use the Observer Mode to familiarize yourself with animal behavior and different terrain. Please note that no weapons and accesories are available in this mode except binoculars and the overhead area map. Accessory : Radar This allows you to view the animal location on the map during your hunt. An animal is depicted on the map as a red dot. Your location is shown as the green dot with the circle surrounding it. Please note that the map shows only the animals you are hunting. All other animals are masked. Use of the map deducts 30% from your total points acquired during that hunt. Accessory : Supply drop Selecting this will allow you to call in a resupply ship that will drop a bag full of the ammunition for each weapon you have taken on your hunt. This can be used only one time per hunt and will drop the bag on the location you have requested it. Accessory : Cover scent This item allows you to mask your scent from all animals reducing the likelihood of being discovered. Use of the cover scent deducts 20% from your total points acquired during that hunt. Accessory : Tranquilizer Tranquilizing an animal is an alternative to killing it. This will drop the animal where it stands with a quick-acting drug. Use of the Tranquilizer adds 25% to your total points acquired during that hunt. Weapon : Pistol This weapon has fast firing rate, but its accuracy declines with distance. It is very good damage for close combat, but less effective for distant targets. The pistol will scare plant eaters, but the noise will alert dangerous carnivores. Weapon : Shotgun This is intended as a close-range weapon. The grouping of buckshot pellets will spread out and decrease the damage power over distance. Less accurate aim and great close-up firepower make this a good choice for emergencies. Weapon : Double-barelled shotgun This weapon is same as shotgun, but can fire two shots almost simultaneously. The added noise can easily scare off small animals while drawing attention to predators. Weapon : X-Bow This weapon has two target areas, called aiming pins. The top pin is sighted in for 40 meters, and the bottom pin is sighted for 80 meters. It is relatively silent, and can be shot several times without alerting animals. Weapon : Rifle The target area for this weapon is the center of the sighting circle. Although powerful, aim your shot well. The rifle will scare plant eaters, causing them to scatter, but the noise will alert dangerous carnivores. Weapon : Sniper rifle This weapon is very accurate, and will shoot exactly where the crosshairs are placed. Its range goes as far as the binoculars, but is narrow. This is not a weapon for a charging meat eater, but fantastic for distance shots. This is all the files in TXT folder, including the remaining .TXT and .NFO files. Also, would you be able to use Carnivores Ice Age menu images in the template if I posted them? I'd be more than willing to do that for you. Plus, I have links to the fully working archive versions of the Carnivores Websites. Carnivores: http://web.archive.org/web/20080523083605/http://www.action-forms.com/games/carnivores/index.htm Carnivores 2: http://web.archive.org/web/20080515200054/http://www.action-forms.com/games/carnivores2/index.htm Carnivores Ice Age: http://web.archive.org/web/20080518014406/http://www.action-forms.com/games/iceage/index.htm It might be helpful in finding images for templates and such. Monkey Shooter 15:39, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Aah, thanks for all this! Would you be willing to zip up some files and upload the zip archive to MediaFire or the like? If so, I'm interested in ... well, the whole \HUNTDAT folder, except for the \AREAS subfolder (yes, including the .CAR and .3DF files). I think it should come out being around 20-30 MB, if Carnivores 2 is any indication (if you use 7Zip and compress to a .7Z archive instead, it'll easily be under 20 MB instead). :Also, I am definitely aware of the archived site; I've been working off-and-on to get it backed up here. 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 04:52, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Here's the .zip: ::http://www.mediafire.com/?2bt1wo9agqobx5q ::It was 25 MB. Do you mind me asking what you want with it? Monkey Shooter 22:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Aah, cool, I'll download it in a minute. I was wanting it so that I could get all the resources I'm likely to need for working on CIA-related articles all at once, without having to constantly come back and pester you or someone else, then wait for whomever I pestered to get what I'm needing. =) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 00:09, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Carnivores 2 area template Hello, again. I recently tried creating a template designed for Carnivores 2 areas. I tried inserting an InfoBox template. I deleted all the original text and inserted my own. After I did that, it said TemplateLoop: Template: Infobox or something very similar. I have no I dea what I did and I'm hoping you wouldn't mind telling what's wrong. Monkey Shooter 22:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Replacing the original template was your problem. ;) When you want to create a new template, you have to actually create a new template, meaning you have to decide what to name it, then you can start it like you'd start other pages. In the case of an infobox for C2 areas, you should follow the pattern I started with , meaning it'll be located at Template:Infobox Carnivores 2 area. From there, you can just copy over the code from and work on tweaking it so it can be used for C2 areas instead, and don't hesitate to ask if you need help. ;) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 00:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok thanks, I thought I messed something up. :) Monkey Shooter 01:08, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Just a Hello! I'm the same Neelzilla from the forum.Talk to u another time. Neelzilla 10:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Neelzilla :Hey Neelzilla, nice seeing you around here! Feel free to ask if there's anything you need help with. =) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 16:30, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Well mine as well admit it, I'm Bear Pigs from the forum. It's nice to see you around here. P.S. Dinoguy1000, is it possible for you to change my username? I'd like to change it to Bear Pigs if possible. Monkey Shooter 17:37, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I can't, but you can request a rename; see . 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 17:41, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I guess to just save the time I'll just say I'm Bear Pigs in my Profile. Monkey Shooter 17:45, June 29, 2011 (UTC) fort ciskin could someone give a more precise location of the hut in the northwest because i cant find it because the northwest is so large that i cant find it? thank you —Preceding unsigned comment added by Bartbrink (talk • ) 15:28, December 15, 2011. Please sign your posts with ~~~~ :Check Talk:Fort Ciskin; I replied to your comment there. ;) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 16:08, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeti and Other Stuff Hey Dinoguy1000, although it's merely coincidental, One of the Yeti's many names can be translated to "Man-Bear". There's also another name for it that translates to "Cattle-Bear" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yeti#Etymology_and_alternate_names Check it here. What I was wondering is if it would be proper in a trivia section. Also, turns out the Yeti uses the same animation numbers as Ceratosaurus making it possible to port to C2 100% perfectly without any animation number alterations. =P Think I should put any of this in the Yeti's article in a Trivia section? Also, I'm uploading some better images of some animals, as well as official Action Forms renders taken from their old sites (which don't work properly anymore and firefox reads them as virus infested for some odd reason...) —Preceding unsigned comment added by Glitchhunter09 (talk • ) 08:28, December 21, 2011. Please sign your posts with ~~~~ :I don't think the names really need to be noted here; the idea of the Yeti being some bipedal, almost-more-human-than-ape thing is pretty widespread. The animations matching up could be worth noting, though. :I see; it looks like we may be able to use at least a few of them in articles. I actually started on archiving the AF site a while back, but haven't touched it in some time... I should get back on that. :If you need help with anything, please feel free to ask (and sorry that I wasn't more help already; it's almost 4 in the morning here, and I'm about ready to retire for the night morning =D )! 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 09:51, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I know. I just thought it would be interesting to mention. I read somewhere a long time ago there were three kinds of Yeti in Tibetian folklore. One of them was said have behaved like a bear. Walking on all fours and such. The other one was the bipedal one. There's also another one but I can't remember how it walked or behaved. I read it in a book made in like the 70's a few years back that I happened to find at my School's Library.... ::It's probably coincidental but it would be pretty interesting if it turned out Action Forms knew about the Tibetian legends.... Glitchhunter09 19:39, December 21, 2011 Rename Request Hi, I've been trying to get the call images you uploaded a few months ago onto the infobox. Only very recently have have I succeeded in editing the infobox to use them. The only setback is the call names are in a format that the infobox (and the code I added) can't use. My only request is that you rename the call images to the format below: :Carnivores 2 CALL.png If you do that, the infobox will update with the images included. Monkey Shooter 16:36, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'll have a look in a minute; probably, I just need to create image redirects. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 17:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. Just thought I'd let you know. Monkey Shooter 18:04, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Cityscape weapons Hello, I have been working on converting the Carnivores: Cityscape weapons to C2/IA, so I have the models and textures. I took pictures of all the weapon models with textures, and I added the X-Rifle and Grenade Launcher pictures, but I don't know how to edit the pistol, sniper rifle, or shotgun templates, so can you add the pictures for those three? Here they are: File:Pistol.pngFile:Shotgun.png File:Sniper.png Ibuildcircuits 00:05, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Adding them to the infobox will have to wait until I actually write an infobox for Cityscape. In the meantime, you can add the images to their respective articles just like normal. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 03:10, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Cityscape images Hello, Just so you know, I have recently added Alphadon, House fly, and Senator pictures to their respective articles, and if you need anymore Carnivores: Cityscape photos of anything, just tell me as I have all the models and Textures extracted from Cityscape. Ibuildcircuits 19:14, March 28, 2012 (UTC)IBC :Hey IBC, I saw, thanks for all your work. =) As for more images, basically anywhere that you think we could use an image, feel free to add one. ;) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 19:35, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay I just added pictures for: ::*agent ::*night vision ::*binoculars ::*Thermal Optics ::*map ::You may need to move the pictures around. ::Do you want me to make articles for Dino vision and Dinosaur eggs and multiplayer? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Ibuildcircuits (talk • ) 21:30, March 28, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~ :::If you think they need articles, go ahead. =) I don't have Cityscape myself, so I really can't do much in deciding what actually needs an article, much less adding content. ;) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 04:38, March 29, 2012 (UTC)